


What Happens in Vegas (Stays in Vegas)

by theboyfriend_and_theprettygirl



Category: Baby Daddy (TV), Diley
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 02:05:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1880982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theboyfriend_and_theprettygirl/pseuds/theboyfriend_and_theprettygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riley & Danny wake up together hungover and MARRIED the day after his career defining moment for the Rangers. Could this be a sign that he should FINALLY tell Riley the truth about his feelings? Riley is freaking out..how could she have married Danny while she is still dating and madly in love with his brother? She needs to get the marriage annulled ASAP without Ben ever finding out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happens in Vegas (Stays in Vegas)

Chapter One: Waking Up in Vegas

Riley groaned loudly and covered her face with another pillow as the sunlight from the day outside burned away at her tired eyes. After a minute or so of near suffocation and not being able to breathe at all properly she threw the pillow to the floor and groaned again. Opening her eyes slowly, she saw the room spin around in every direction. Great, she thought sarcastically. She was hungover. How on earth had she ever allowed herself to become like that again? She had sworn that after Law School she would not be drinking to the point of waking up hungover and confused anymore. Clearly she had not changed one bit despite passing the bar and aiming to become the responsible lawyer she so longed to be.

Riley blinked her eyes quickly and tried to focus the spinning on the nearest object to her. It took her a moment to recognize that she had absolutely no idea where the hell she was. This was definitely not her bedroom and it was way too fancy to be Ben's. After another minute of trying to rehash the cloudy pieces of what happened last night in her hungover brain, it all started to slowly come back to her.

There was a game... That's right! Danny's hockey game, she thought trying to jog her memory further. Okay, this is working Riley. What else do you remember?

He was playing away this week...so we went to... Vegas! We went to Las Vegas!

A small smile spread across her lips at the thought of Danny surprising everyone with front row seats and free accommodation to Vegas for the weekend.

So if you're in Vegas right now, you must be in some sort of... hotel. You're in a hotel. Oh thank the Lord that you didn't end up in some strange guy's bed! She thought breathing a sigh of relief. That would've been extremely awkward explaining this to her boyfriend Ben.

But just as she started to relax, she saw something that made her head spin faster than before.

There on her left hand...on her fourth finger- her ring finger- was a shiny gold ring. It looked like the kind you would win in a vending machine for a dollar, but nevertheless it was there on her wedding finger with some sort of writing near it that read: Mrs Riley Wheeler.

Riley felt her head and heart start to do back flips simultaneously. You married Ben last night. YOU MARRIED BEN LAST NIGHT! She thought trying to wrap her head around it. No big deal, right? You always wanted to marry him, anyways. You've always thought he was the one. Besides you practically wrote Riley Wheeler EVERYDAY in the back of your books all through high school, remember? So again...no big deal, right?

After the initial shock had worn off, Riley began to feel a feeling she could only assume was pride. She had just married the guy that she had always loved. The guy that she had always wanted to spend the rest of her life with. Her one true love. Her soulmate. She couldn't believe it!

Granted, she had always envisioned that her wedding would be bigger, more fairytale like and of course her parents would be there but nevertheless she was happy that she had gotten one part of it right. Ben really was the perfect groom and she couldn't imagine tying the knot to anyone else.

She couldn't wait to talk to Ben. Her memory of the night before was really hazy and she needed some answers. Was it his idea to get married or hers? Was it something he had planned when Danny invited them to Vegas or was it a spur of the moment, let's declare our undying love for each other gesture? In the past she would've gagged at the idea of a Vegas wedding, but the thought of actually being married to the man she loved made the cheesy idea somewhat bearable.

There were so many thoughts running through her brain and she wanted to start piecing the pieces back together but she was so tired and still so very hungover. This was not how she wanted to wake up the day after she got married to her love of her life. She needed to sleep off this hangover then she could talk. She just hoped that Ben was as excited to be married to her as she was. This had been a dream of hers for so long.

So it was decided then. She would go back to sleep and wake up a few hours later hangover free. But the sunlight coming through the hotel's window had other plans and was driving her more insane by the minute as the heat from the sun intensified. She groaned loudly. Even the thought alone of even getting out of bed in this state to close the curtains was too painful for her to imagine. She couldn't do it. She needed Ben.

"Ben." she said, nudging his sleeping body with her elbow. "Ben."

But there was no response. He was out cold. Too tired to turn around and face him, she continued to nudge him as carefully as she could without moving her body too much. Every single quick movement shook her pounding, tired head just that much more.

After what seemed like an eternity of nudging and begging, Ben started to groan. It's working Riley...keep trying.

"Ben...wake up." she said nudging him a little harder this time. "Babe, the sunlight is burning my eyes. Can you please be a gentleman and close the curtains for me? My head hurts when I move." she said using her sweetest voice to do the trick.

"Come on Coach, I'm tired. Let Ferguson take a shot for goal."

Riley jumped out of bed quickly, tripping on the way to the ground. This had to be her worst nightmare right here. This couldn't be real, right?

"Danny?" she shrieked loudly, as she wrapped a sheet around her naked body.

She was naked? How did she even get naked? She thought, feeling a nauseating feeling wash over her stomach. Oh dear Lord...had she just had sex with her best friend? What the HELL happened last night?!

A thousand questions started to attack away at her pounding, hungover brain. Mostly where the hell was her boyfriend and why was his brother naked in her bed?

"Danny!" Riley snapped loudly, making him jump out of sleep quickly.

"Oh. Hey Riley." he said sheepishly. "What are you doing in my room?" he asked frowning a little confused. "Why are you wearing a bed sheet?"

"What are you doing in my room?" She hissed loudly.

"Uh Rils, this is not your room."

"Oh yes it is. So why are you in my bed?"

"I hate to break it to you, but this is the Penthouse Suite, so you are definitely in my hotel room. Your's is the floor below remember, with the others?"

Riley looked around the room quickly and realized that he was right. Her suitcase was nowhere to be found and all she could see was Danny's hockey gear spread messily all across the furniture and the floor.

"Danny..." she started slowly, her cheeks burning red. She was dreading having to ask him the next question. She sure she would die of embarrassment any second. "...are you naked under the sheet? Please tell me that you are wearing some clothes, right? Some boxers? Anything?" she asked hopefully.

"Nope. Completely nude." he said smugly, holding up the sheet to take a look underneath. "Wait, how did you know?"

"Danny, I think we had sex." she said softly.

"Niiiiiiice."

"No, it's not nice. Are you kidding me? I'm dating Ben. You know, your brother?! What are we going to do? What are we going to tell him?"

Danny ran his fingers through his hair quickly and didn't say a word.

"You know, in all the years that we have known each other, now is not the time to be silent, Danny Wheeler! I need you..." she said begging him softly. "I can't believe we did this to Ben. This is going to hurt him so much! We are horrible people."

"We don't have to tell him if you don't want." Danny offered up hopefully. "I won't say anything."

"I can't lie to him." Riley shrieked hysterically. "Danny, what are we going to do?"

"I don't know, Rils. We only really have two options: Tell him, or don't. And since you don't want to lie, then we only really have one. But I still think we should pick option two because if he finds out about us he will get hella pissed."

"He's going to break up with me, isn't he?"

"I wouldn't." Danny said softly. "I mean, you know if it was me...and not Ben."

"Do you remember anything from last night?"

"Nope. I only remember winning the Stanely cup final with my scoring shot but that's it."

"Oh, the Rangers won...that's right." Riley said smiling a little. "You played good, Wheeler. You won us the game...didn't you win best on the ice?"

"Yeah." he said smiling widely. "Coach said if I played like that all year, we would've won a lot of our early season games that we lost."

"Meh. Who cares, you guys won the Stanely cup..coaches are never happy... they live through their players because they weren't that talented when they were playing."

"I know, right?" Danny said laughing loudly.

"Oh my God, we are getting offtrack." Riley said snapping out of it. "So you don't remember anything after the game?"

"I remember getting this really delicious burger to celebrate-"

"I was kinda hoping you were referring to the situation that we are presently in, not the food you ate."

"Oh okay. Right. You mean about the sex and why you were naked in my bed?"

Riley sighed heavily. "Yes."

"Nothing is coming back to mind. Sorry Rils."

"Well, you better start remembering Wheeler, because I am too hungover to remember anything."

"Maybe nothing happened?" he asked shrugging quickly.

"You know what? Maybe you're right?"

"See...no need to freak out and tell Ben anything. I'm glad that we got that sorted. Do you wanna grab some breakfast?"

"Are you kidding me right now? No, I don't want to grab some breakfast. We haven't got anything sorted!"

"But you just said-"

"I was being sarcastic, Danny! Of course something happened between us last night. Why on earth would we both wake up naked in the same bed?"

"I feel like this is some sort of a trick question..." he said, running his fingers through his hair nervously.

Riley groaned loudly and then felt her heart ache suddenly. "Danny, where did you get that ring?" she asked walking over to his side of the bed and examining his finger.

"I don't know. It's really shiny though." he said looking at it more closely. "I like it."

"Danny, I have one too." Riley said showing him hers. "See...its the same."

"Awesome. Maybe coach gave them to us? He said that we would be getting championship rings for winning the Stanely cup final."

"You know that I'm not on your team, right?"

"Oh yeah." Danny said laughing. "Maybe I stole you one."

"Danny...I think we got married last night." Riley said before everything went black.

-xx-

"Riley...Riley, are you okay?" Danny asked touching her forehead, as she started to open her eyes slowly.

"What happened?" she asked, trying to sit up on the bed quickly, but lying back down when her head started to throb. "Ouch. My head is ten times worse than before."

"You fainted."

"This can't be happening." she mumbled quietly.

"Now is probably not the best time to tell you this...but I think you're right." Danny said sitting next to her on the bed. "I think we got married last night. I called Ferguson and he said that the rings are still being made so this definitely is not a championship ring. Also, when I was carrying you to the bed, I saw that you had Mrs Riley Wheeler written on your hand so..."

Riley groaned loudly. "How did this happen? I'm dating your brother? It's going to be hard telling him that I slept with you...let alone that I married you last night!"

"I still think we shouldn't say anything. I mean, no one really knows right?"

"Heyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy love birds!" Tucker said walking into the hotel room with a tray of breakfast.

"Tucker, what the hell? How did you get in here?" Riley asked, sitting up and pulling the bed sheet tighter around her body.

"I have a key." he said setting the tray of breakfast at the foot of the bed and holding up the key.

"I didn't get you a key. How did you get that?" Danny asked a little confused. "Did you steal it from me?"

"I told the hot girl at concierge...Jess was her name, that I was your Agent and I needed to go and check up on you because you missed Breakfast. She was so concerned by the story that I told her that she gave me a spare."

"I'm pretty sure handing out keys to randoms is a felony." Riley said rolling her eyes.

"I'm not a random. Besides, you really did miss Breakfast...they said that they were starting to serve lunch, so I figured that I would steal some food for the love birds. You know, you can't skip your first breakfast together as Mr. and Mrs. Wheeler!" he said excitedly, sitting down on the edge of their bed. "So...how was it? What's it like to be married?"

"It's kind of amazing." Danny said looking over to Riley and smiling widely. "I like it so far."

"You're kidding me, right?" Riley said shaking her head. "Tucker, three questions real quick. One: How did you know that we got married? Two: Who else knows? More so specifically, does Ben know? And three: Why didn't you stop us?"

"One: I was your best man! Two: Everyone knows expect for Ben because he was dealing with the Angela situation and Three: Why would I stop you guys? Hello, I was the best man!"

"Wait, I asked you to be the best man over Ben?" Danny asked a little confused. "How did Ben take that?"

"Really, Danny? That's what you're most concerned about right now?" Riley asked rolling her eyes. "What do you mean Ben was dealing with the Angela situation? Why wouldn't he be trying to stop the wedding?"

"Yeah, don't hate me girl but I kinda tweeted that we were in Las Vegas for Danny's Grand-final and well, Angela drove down." Tucker said grimacing. "Turns out Los Angeles is not that far from Las Vegas...so the psycho came to pay Ben and Emma a visit."

"Poor Ben." Riley said touching her heart. "Is he okay? I know he hates it whenever she's around him because he thinks it will affect Emma."

"Yeah, he's kinda pissed that I tweeted that we were all at the game. I might have also uploaded some photos while we were there...that she later retweeted and replied to saying that she missed us. But I mean, how was I to know that she would rock up? Isn't she meant to be sticking to a strict schedule while she's filming?"

"So Ben is the only one that doesn't know about this?" Riley asked. "What about Mrs. Wheeler? Does she know?"

"You bet your sweet ass I do!" Bonnie said walking through the room, smiling ear to ear.

"Mom?" Danny asked wrapping a bed sheet around him more tightly. "How did you get in here? I didn't give you a key either. What if I was naked?"

"Oh honey, relax it's nothing I haven't seen before. It might just be a fraction bigger now."

Riley pulled a disgusted face.

"Oh, really? You're going to judge me, Miss-I'm-dating-Ben-but-I-think-I'll-marry-his-more-successful-brother." Bonnie said rolling her eyes at Riley. "The wedding really was beautiful, Danny. I spoke to the Elvis impersonator that married you and he said that you can pick up the wedding video in a few hours."

"Why didn't you stop the wedding?" Riley asked, throwing her hands up in the air.

"Because you kept saying 'back off Bonnie, I love Danny okaayyyyyy' and I kept saying 'what about Ben? You know, Danny's brother? The guy that you are dating?' and do you know what you would say?... 'back off Bonnie, I love Danny okaayyyyyy'. So I figured, what the hell..if you love him-you love him! What else could I do?"

"You love me?" Danny asked Riley quickly.

"Clearly, I was drunk!" Riley shrieked. "I mean, it's Vegas after all! It should be illegal to get married while you're intoxicated!"

"Hey, kill joy...if that was a law, then nobody would be coming to Vegas at all."

"Wouldn't they still come for the Casinos?" Tucker asked quickly and then nodded in agreement when Bonnie gave him a dirty look. "Oh, on second thought..I agree with Mrs. Wheeler."

"I still can't believe that you let me get married while I was drunk! How could you let me do this to Ben?" Riley said covering her face in her hands.

"I hate to break it to you sweetheart, but you did this to Ben all on your own." Bonnie said crossing her hands over her chest quickly.

"So, let me see if I've got this straight..." Tucker said pausing for a minute. "The wedding was a scam? You don't actually love Danny?" he said jumping off the bed quickly.

"Yes, midget keep up. She was drunk. She feels bad for Ben and now she regrets it." Bonnie said rolling her eyes. "So what now, Riley? And make it quick, will you because I'm sure Ben will be wondering where we all are...and something tells me that he will get a heart attack if he walks in on his girlfriend and his brother wrapped up in bed sheets."

"Well for starters...nobody can tell Ben that I married Danny. Do you understand?" she said using a firm and assertive tone. "I'm talking to you, Mrs. Wheeler." she said pointing a finger in her direction.

"Why are you referring to me?" she asked before Riley gave her a dirty look and nodded in agreement. "Yes ma'am."

"Then, Danny and I will do our best to get an annulment quietly." she said. "Then I'm going to tell Ben the truth about everything...myself. I've got to tell him myself- it should come from me, right?"

"Well you or Danny...either one really." Bonnie said shrugging. "Just do it quickly before I blurt it out. I not any good at keeping secrets."

"Watch him dump me then..you know, right after I tell him." Riley said as tears started to flow down her face. "I can't believe I messed up everything. We were finally back together and I ruined it."

"Oh honey." Bonnie said, coming around to wrap her hands around Riley in a tight hug. "I'm sure Ben will understand."

"You're joking, right?" Riley said drying her eyes. "He will never want to see me again after he finds out that I slept with his brother. Now imagine what he will say when I tell him that I married his brother as well?"

"You never know until you talk to him." Bonnie said. "Look, I'll give you guys some time to freshen up. Little man, you're coming with me. We need to stall Ben for an hour or so until these two have their stories straight. Riley you don't have to tell him today...given the whole Angela situation...how about we do one thing at a time? Let's just try to enjoy our last day in Vegas before our flight and we can tell him about this when we are back in New York? What do you say?"

"Good. That buys us another day." Danny said nodding in agreement. "I really wanted to hit the strip with my baby bro. I don't think he would do it with me if he found out about this."

"I think I'd rather tell Ben sooner rather than later." Riley said sighing heavily. "But I guess you're right...maybe I'll work on getting this marriage annulled first. It might be less of a blow to him when I tell him that I married his brother. Oh how on earth did things get so complicated?"

"It's called Alcohol, honey. Trust me, I've been there, twice! Just be thankful you can fix your mistake with an annulment. You can't really stop a full grown man-child coming out of you!"

-xx-


End file.
